


Molerats? (Seriously?)

by pchberrytea



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Knight Rhys drops the f-bomb kind of a lot, MOLERATS??, Rhys would like to know why the hell it is always him that gets stuck on stupid ops, there are implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pchberrytea/pseuds/pchberrytea
Summary: Another day, another assignment. That's the sort of thing Top would say if he were around, but Top's not here and Rhys is making faces at the terminal screen while he reviews his newest op.
Relationships: Scribe Haylen/Knight Rhys (Fallout)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	Molerats? (Seriously?)

_You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me._

Rhys’s mouth formed a hard line as he stood over Haylen’s terminal in the police station.

At first, he thought it was kind of nice that he was being asked to take care of an assignment personally. Had to be a good thing that he was being asked for, right?

Sure. Except for the fact that he had to go out and catch some mother-FUCKING mole rats. _Alive_.

Rhys let an audible groan escape him. Fine. Orders were orders. That’s what he got for delivering some actual results last time Neriah asked him to do something.

The knight scanned over the message again; how many of these damned rats did she want? Oh, _fuck_ , she wanted them to secure a whole-ass brahmin, too?

The station had already sent up all kinds of other crap on the Claymore. What was it Neriah had asked for last time? Mutant carcasses and a synth...and they’d loaded up a dead feral for Neriah’s crazy ass, too. The hell kinda zoo was she putting together up on that ship?

Christ.

Was Quinlan even reading over Neriah’s requests before he approved them and sent them off, or was he just letting the scribe go buck-wild up there? Experiment must be real promising if brass was just letting all of this slide.

Live molerats...well, Rhys sure as hell didn’t envy any of the soldiers on the Prydwen _now_. Those damn things were going to smell the whole place up.

“You’re stewing again.”

“You blame me?”

Haylen gave him a sidelong glance while she sidled up next to him at the terminal to see what he was making faces for. Hell yeah, he was stewing again. He was supposed to, y’know, have a _night off_ after he was done out there. “You want me comin’ back from this op smelling like mole rat?”

“There _are_ showers up on the Prydwen, _Knight_ ,” she said, one eyebrow raised, one corner of her mouth twisting up into a smirk. “I guess I could always meet you back up there after.”

_God_ , he was such a sucker for that look.

That _smirk_.

_OH_.

“That so, Scribe?”

“Mhm.” She had already started absently flipping through the reports stacked neatly by the terminal, but that smirk of hers broke out into a full grin while he stood there staring like the dumbass he was. “You know, if you’re done standing around, I suggest you head out. You have rats to catch.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.”

He finished up his response to Neriah, not without sneaking in a request for a bottle of wine to go with that whiskey she’d promised for his efforts before he sent it off. And he didn’t get to leave the desk without a quick kiss on the cheek and the words “ _catch you later, big guy_ ,” whispered in his ear.

If he had some big, stupid grin plastered on his face while he was out there catching molerats – fucking molerats – it was because, well, _fuck_.

He didn’t deserve Scribe Haylen. Not even a little.

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK, I JUST LOVE THE SHIP, OKAY?  
> And I missed them.  
> So, I wrapped up a tiny bit of fluff to post for any of the rest of you Haylen/Rhys shippers.


End file.
